


Meet me in Geneva

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [21]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, a lot of shu introspective, happy birthday shu!, implied natsumika, shu and izumi being euro traveling gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Shu and Izumi plan to meet up and spend a romantic weekend together after being apart since graduation.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Sena Izumi
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Kudos: 11





	Meet me in Geneva

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love shuzumi and started this before rarepair week and finally got around to finishing it in time for Shu's birthday. They're so gay and in love and I'm sobbing I love them so.

Be it the difference in time zones or the excitement of the weekend trip, Shu was unable to sleep soundly the night before. He had been living in Paris for at least a season now but he still found himself unable to sleep fully some nights. He would awaken in the early hours of the morning and look at his phone to see that the people he had left behind in Japan would be awake and in classes. 

Kagehira was the new president of the handicrafts club and the sole representative of Valkyrie. Shu worried, though he’d never admit it, that Kagehira was doing well to remember to eat and sleep properly. He lived all on his own after all, certainly the people in his life like that Narukami would ensure he at least didn’t faint. Shu also worried about Nito, his darling Nito. Before Shu had left the country he had managed to find himself in a better place with his once love. Nito would always be Shu’s first great love but he was an adult now and he knew that by his own hand he had ruined Nito and any chance they had for a happy end together. Now all Shu could do was wish with all his heart that Nito could find his own happiness separate from Shu. He hoped he was doing well at university and that his darling sweet children were still giving him the over pouring of love that he deserved. 

Ah, but all of this sentimental thinking was getting him nowhere. Shu decided to throw his covers off of him and pull himself out of bed. The sun had not yet risen and the streetlights were still on outside. He checked his phone again, it was only four in the morning. He didn’t need to be awake for several more hours but he was awake now. He wandered into his bathroom to wash his face of the lingering drowsiness before putting the kettle on for some tea. Perhaps since it was so early he would get himself dressed and walk down to the local bakery on the corner of his street. There was a lovely young lady that opened every morning that ensured he received only the freshest of croissants. 

During his short time in Paris Shu had already located the points of importance to him. His local bakery with the nice young woman was one of them. The bakery was close and he would arrive before going to university and on his way home he would pick out some heartier breads to have with dinner. Of course, he couldn’t survive solely on bread no matter how much he would have wished it. Five blocks or so from his apartment was a little shopping market where he could purchase fresh greens and fruits. Sometimes he would also get his meats here but he also knew of a butcher a few streets down that would sell him discounted items that would go bad if not used or freezed right away. Shu mused that the French food settled better with him than his own. As someone who knew his measurements and measured himself often for his sewing he knew he had managed to put on a little weight. Not enough for him to fret about being chubby but enough to perhaps make his friends and loved ones less worried about his insistent pickiness. 

It was quiet and peaceful during these early hours. It was perhaps the one benefit to not being able to sleep through the whole of the night. It meant that Shu has this dawn period to himself. He prepared his mug, placing the tea bag inside before pouring in the hot water and turning off the kettle. He didn’t view himself as someone who was technologically savvy but he still unlocked his phone to see if he had received any early morning messages. He had one unread text from Sena from the night before and two new ones from this morning from Kagehira and Kiryuu. He may as well read them while he waits for his tea to cool enough to drink. 

He checked the one from Kiryuu first. It was the same stuff as always. Kiryuu was fretting over him, asking if he had eaten the night before and asking how his classes were going. Shu sighed and messaged him back. ‘Yes I ate, thank you. Classes are fine. My one professor is a complete idiot. I don’t understand how the university managed to hire someone with such a lack of creative expressionism. When I showed him my portfolio he had the nerve to say “ah, you’re one of those”. I digress, everything is going well. How are things with you?’ 

With that message sent and trying not to worry about how he had gotten himself a little worked up he turned to Kagehira. He was bombarded by pictures of different broken toys that he had found and stitched up. His stitchers were getting tighter and more even at least. He also seemed to be growing in his own style. Shu noticed the little accents and details Kagehira had made for the clothing of his new ‘children’. There was also an image sent to him of Kagehira and Natsume together and holding a little black cat. By the angle of the photo Natsume had to have taken the selfie and the speech pattern of the text also made it clear that he had taken Kagehira’s phone in order to send it. It seemed the two of them had adopted a cat together. Shu sent a message back to congratulate them but to also warn about black hair getting on the fabric and costumes. There was a reason why Shu never took on any animals. While he admitted a cat or rabbit would be a cute companion to have he knew his paranoia and anxiety would never be able to handle the constant fear of the animal defacing his beloved creations. 

His tea had cooled enough now and he slipped on his house shoes and went to the balcony to sip his tea as he watched the city slowly awaken. Mornings were nice, he could prepare himself for the day and let the messages of his loved ones make him feel like the day might not be all bad. At least he was far, far away from certain agitators. There was still one agitator that was a stone's throw away. Upon thinking about Tsukinaga, Shu looked back at his phone to read Sena’s message. 

‘Sleep in. It’ll take me longer to get there on my bike than it will for you on the train. I’ll see you soon.’ 

This message more than all of the others warmed his heart. Between the tea and Sena’s words he felt a peaceful sense of warmth and happiness spread to the tips of his toes and fingers. Too bad he hadn’t slept in, perhaps sleeping next to Sena tonight would allow him to be at peace enough to sleep in. Italy and France were neighbors but it was still a long journey to see one another. It would be their first time trying to meet while in Europe. They had agreed to wait until they were settled into their homes and routines before trying to meet up. Upon seeing that for Sena to travel to Paris would take far too long they decided to meet in a middle point, in this case Geneva. Shu would be able to take a train directly from Paris to Geneva while Sena would be able to drive his motorbike from Venice to Geneva. They had a room booked and planned to spend the weekend together exploring the Swiss city and catching up with each other. 

Shu messaged him back, ‘I couldn’t sleep. I’ll see you soon.’ When his phone responded that it was delivered he finished his tea and went back inside his apartment to clean up and get ready for the day. After heading to the bakery and collecting his breakfast he prepared his weekend bag with his travel supplies, some costumes for Izumi to try on, his sewing supplies, and a handful of other things he might need. He managed to pass the time before he had to leave for the train station working on something for Kagehira when he returned home to Japan. His style was changing too, Shu liked to believe he was becoming a more mature artist, an adult so to speak. He was excited to see Izumi in his newest designs. 

When the time came to leave he had his suitcase as well as his tote bag. Checking in on the train was easy and Shu managed to find himself a place to sit where he could put headphones in and pull out his sketchbook to hopefully prepare a dozen or two more designs for when he returned to classes on Monday. It would be a three hour train ride until he got to Geneva. He had thought to sew instead but didn’t trust the movements of the train to not mess up his stitches. At least if the train messed up his sketch it was easy enough to erase it and correct the mistake, seam ripping something every time he messed up a stitch was a completely other headache that he didn’t care to have. Normally Shu would listen to music without the use of headphones, he didn’t entirely like the way they felt in his ears, but he was in public and playing his music aloud would be rude but he also wanted to drown out the noise of the masses. He placed on a shuffle of his favorite classic artists, including Mozart, before immersing himself in his designs. 

By the time the train pulled up to the Geneva station Shu mildly wondered if it had really been three hours given that it seemed it took less time. He managed to finish the embellishments on the fifth design when they arrived at the station. If he managed to draw the same amount on the way back that would give him ten designs in total for class on Monday. His goal had been a dozen but he was sure he’d have enough down time to add one or two more over the course of the weekend. They were just rough sketches anyway, he assured himself, he didn’t need to make each one of them perfect. They were just designs to decide which few he would focus on for the rest of the class. 

He placed his supplies back in his tote bag, removing his headphones and grabbing his suitcase before exiting the train. He checked his phone to see if there were any messages from Izumi. Instead he had another one from Kagehira assuring him that ‘Nakkun’ had purchased a bunch of lint rollers for his apartment and he had gotten suit bags to protect the finished costumes. Well at least his head wasn’t entirely full of fluff. However, that didn’t explain where his date was. Shu was just about to try calling the model when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist making him tense and about to yell at the person when he heard Izumi’s teasing voice. 

“What’s this? The infamous Itsuki Shu with his guard down? How unbecoming.” 

Shu grumbled something about irritating people and swatting Izumi’s hands until he released him. He knew how he felt about public displays of affection. Even if they were seemingly unknown here it would be a bad habit to settle into. “I was merely distracted by Kagehira,” 

“Still fretting over him like a mother hen?” Sena asked as he came to stand beside Shu who glanced down at him with a scoff. 

“Says the man who can’t go two hours without worrying that Tsukinaga will get kidnapped or set fire to something.” he reminded Izumi who offered him a harsh glare before shrugging. 

“Point taken.” he admitted before sighing and glancing at Shu’s luggage. “I’m surprised you didn’t bring more.” 

“You said you were bringing your motorbike. If I bought every single item of clothing I wanted you to wear this weekend it would never have fit on the contraception.” 

“‘Contraception’”. Izumi laughed at the name he had given to the motorbike. It was an easy means of travel within Italy and traveling across countries. It had been worth it to pay extra to get it to come along with him to Italy. Even more so when despite all Shu’s naysaying he cling so tightly to Izumi when he rode on the back that it made the silver haired man’s heart clenched tightly. Shu was painfully adorable when he was vulnerable. Izumi got a strange sense of joy and satisfaction knowing he was one of the few people that got to see the eccentric Itsuki Shu be vulnerable and scared. 

“How considerate of you.” he responded back and took hold of Shu’s hand to place a kiss on one of his knuckles before tugging him along. “Let’s go. The station will only get more crowded with tourists as it gets later in the day and the last thing I want to deal with is one of your agoraphobia episodes.” Despite his words there was no sting or venom. Izumi truly wanted Shu to have a good time with him this weekend and having it ruined in the first hour by a crowd induced panic attack wouldn’t be any good. “Let’s check into our room first so we can get rid of the luggage and freshen up.” No doubt Shu would want to rest after being on the train so long and Izumi knew he wanted a rest after being on his bike for so long. He tossed his spare helmet to Shu while he worked on the bungees to ensure his boyfriend’s luggage wouldn’t fall off. He couldn’t help but smile at the grimace Shu gave as he held the helmet before reluctantly putting it on. Shu held his chin up to allow Izumi to buckle it and tighten the straps. Shu claimed he could never figure the thing out but Izumi suspected that Shu just liked having Izumi tend to him. 

Once Shu was securely in his helmet Izumi got on his bike keeping the weight balanced as he waited for Shu to climb on. Shu kept his hands on his knees at first until Izumi began to accelerate and then Shu’s hands quickly found their way around Izumi’s torso. Izumi was a safe driver for sure but he also turned corners a little sharper and went faster than normal when Shu was on the back. The feeling of Shu’s arms desperately holding on to him was the kind of high that Izumi wasn’t ashamed to say he chased. Having the larger man cling to him was euphoric to say the least. 

The ride to their hotel was much too short but Izumi knew he still had all weekend with the pinkette. He waited patiently for Shu to get his bearings again and slowly pull himself off of Izumi and the bike. “Sena, didn’t you bring any luggage?” 

It had only just occurred to Shu that the only suitcase strapped to the bike was his own. 

“I already had the hotel check my bags in before I came to get you. I figured you’d bring at least three suitcases just filled with clothing.” Izumi explained with a faint smirk as he moved over to help Shu get his helmet off. He spent the next few moments ensuring that the soft pink locks didn’t get too disturbed by the ‘offensive’ helmet. 

“Hmph, yes, well, when you come to visit me in Paris I’ll be sure to live up to your expectations.” Shu grumbled, still not quite used to being fussed over when he was so normally the one fussing over others. At least Shu could trust Izumi’s eye for fashion to ensure he never looked out of place. 

Izumi pulled back, placing their helmets on the back of his bike as he worked on getting Shu’s suitcase free. “If you’re going to make me drive all the way to Paris you had better make it worth it.” 

“You could just drive to Geneva and then take the train like I did.” Shu suggested; it was already such a long drive from Venice without adding more mileage. 

Shu took his suitcase once it was freed before he and Izumi went to check into their room and get Izumi’s belongings. Once inside the hotel room Izumi rolled his suitcase next to their shared bed before laying down on it sighing at the soft cotton sheets. “How was the train?” he asked as he watched Shu work on unpacking his things first in order to hang up the outfits he brought along. 

“Not as awful as expected.” Shu mused. The outfits were in their travel bags and hung in the closet before he pulled out his travel sewing supplies. He would have gotten right to work but he saw Izumi’s expectant gaze and offered an exasperated sigh before laying down in the bed with his boyfriend. 

Izumi wasted no time in their current position to take hold of Shu’s face and kiss him. It had been far too long since he had kissed these sweet lips. He wanted to spend the whole weekend kissing him, touching him, reminding himself of every single inch and curve on his boyfriend’s body. Despite Shu’s more hesitant nature he must have felt the same because Shu’s arms wound themself around Izumi’s waist, holding him close as the silver haired boy slid his tongue inside the other’s mouth. It could have been a few minutes or a whole hour of the two of them running their hands over each other and making out before they finally pulled away breathless and temporarily sated. 

“I missed you.” 

  
  


“I missed you too.” 

  
Both idols were fairly certain all their plans to explore the city had left their minds as soon as their lips connected again. Izumi was already working on unbuttoning Shu's shirt and Shu's fingers trailed down Izumi's side before resting on his thigh. They would be far too busy exploring each other to worry about the city. 


End file.
